Lights
by Annabel N
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko decide to get lights that turn on and off when you clap. A short funny one-shot. CONTAINS LIGHT SMUT


Hello my lovely readers, I am writing yet another JR fanfic, but this time it's about lights that go on and off when you clap! Be warned, this includes some smut, but it's pretty light because it is my first time ever writing smut! I don't have the urge to write it, it was just required for this story. The idea comes from **Lucy-Chan-Desu's "I'm sorry"!**I like this idea, and I hope you do too! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think when you're done.

X~X~X

Usagi-san had decided that we should get lights that turned on and off when you clapped. . . so I was currently looking through a light catalogue. I did not see any harm in the idea, in fact, I quite enjoyed looking through catalogues. Mom would always let me pick out my birthday presents from them. Usagi-san was sitting next to me, reading.

He was wearing his reading glasses (which I really liked on him, but I would never tell him that!). I, on the other hand, looked completely silly in glasses. Maybe only smart people look good in them. Anyway, when I finally picked out some lights, I shook Usagi-san shoulder (seeing as he had fallen asleep) and showed them to him.

He ruffled my hair and said, "Good choices, Misaki." Then he had gotten up to get some coffee. I tried to straighten out my hair, but my effort was in vain so I turned on the T.V. to watch some mindless program about some famous artist named Shungiku Nakamura.

X~X~X

The next day, the lights came and along with them some men to put them in. I went grocery shopping while all that was happening, and Usagi-san stayed to order the men around and just keep an eye on things. When I came bag, the workers were gone and Usagi-san was typing on his laptop. It was beginning to get a little dark, so I went into the kitchen and set the groceries down quickly before clapping loudly and grinning as the lights came on. These new lights were just so convenient!

I left the kitchen and clapped gleefully as they flickered off.

X~X~X

After they we eaten dinner, Usagi-san had claimed he needed to 'top up on Misaki', hence we were now in Usagi's bed, with the lights off.

Usagi-san was now at my entrance, ready to start thrusting into me like he always did. I never didn't enjoy our sex, my resistance was just a smoke screen for my true emotions. But sometimes, I just didn't feel in the mood. Like now. Usagi-san had thrown me over his shoulder and macrhed up the stairs and tossed me onto the bed, no surprises there.

I gave him a silent nod, and he gently pushed his manhood into me. I cringed and my eyes watered a little bit, but I looked up Usagi-san and I could see worry in his eyes as he watched my pained expression. I smiled weakly at him, as if to reassure him and he started to move inside me. Soon the noises of labored breaths, moans, and the bed creaking ever so slightly underneath us. I closed my eyes with euphoria as Usagi-san picked up his tempo, and the noise of skin smacking skin could be heard.

Suddenly, the light flicked on.

He thrusted again.

The lights went off.

Usagi-san kept thrusting, and watched my facial expression of surprise with amusment, and the lights went on and off, on and off.

It became to much to bear, and I shouted, "GAHHH! Usagi-san I am going to go blind if this continues!"

Usagi-san sighed, and picked me up bridal style, with all my glory in view. "Fine," he said, "Then we'll go into another room."

With that, we went into my room. We picked up where we left, and again the lights went on and off. Darnit, why did those workers put them in my room?! So we went into the kitchen, same thing. All that was left was the living room. Usagi-san lied me down on the couch and I began to shriek.

"Stupid Usagi-san! Someone will come in and see us! More over, look at that ginormous window over there taking up the whole wall! There are no frikkin curtains on it! Someone will see!!" I cried desperatly, mourning over how dumb my lover was that the window's didn't even have shades.

"Fine, Misaki. Seeing that you do not want it, I will stop." Usagi-san said, tucking away his mahood and brushing off his pants. I knew he was just teasing me, he wasn't mad. However, I was still horny. I got up and ran after him and tugged on his sleeve. He turned around, a little surprised I had run after him.

I looked up at him with the cutest and most seductive uke face I could manage (which was pretty damn good if I do say so myself) and grinned back at me. He flung me over his shoulder and marched up the stairs ONCE AGAIN, and brought me to the bathroom. From there. . . well, I'm sure you can guess what happened from there on.

END

As you may have guessed, Misaki and Akihiko did it in the bathroom. That was the only place in the house that didn't have those lights. Please leave a review, and make me happy.


End file.
